


Telling The Team

by zibal_01



Series: Regaining Control [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Telling The Team

Telling the Team

Colby awoke wrapped in Don’s arms, feeling safe.  Don was still sleeping, so Colby lay there, watching him.  He never expected he would find himself in bed with Don Eppes.  All the times he’d gratified himself thinking of Don he'd never thought Don would feel the same about him. 

Don started to stir.  Colby placed a chaste kiss on this lips; Don smiled, murmuring Colby’s name as he opened his eyes.  They kissed, deeper this time, Colby taking charge, flipping Don onto his back.  Don submitted, allowing Colby to dominate him.  Colby pushed his tongue past Don’s lips, invading his mouth.  Their teeth clashed, Colby’s tongue dancing, seductively, with Don’s.  Don groaned.  Colby broke the kiss.

 “Saturday,” Don murmured.

 “Saturday,” Colby agreed, kissing down Don’s neck.  He looked up at Don.  “Is it Charlie’s barbecue today?”

 Don groaned.  “Yeah,” he looked thoughtful.  “We could skip it…”

 “No,” Colby shook his head.  “We can’t do that…”

 Don sighed his agreement.  “You’re right.  It would be very rude of us, especially as we’ve said we’re gonna be there…”

 “Who’s going?”

 “Well, Charlie, obviously,” Colby grinned at Don’s comment, “and Amita.  Megan and Larry, David, and I think my dad will be there.  Why?”

 “Just wondering,” Colby hesitated.  “I… I was thinking about… about telling the team what happened.  If everyone’s there it would save me having to go through it more than once.  Do you think Charlie would mind?”

Don’s fingers carded through Colby’s hair.  “Do you want me to call him?” Don took Colby’s hands.  “If you want me to, I could tell him what happened…”

“You would do that for me?”

“Colby, I would do that, and much more, for you.”  Don’s sincerity shook Colby.  He kissed Don deeply, trying to convey his feelings; his love; his trust… Don groaned into Colby’s mouth.  Don broke the kiss, the need for air becoming urgent.  “You… go and shower, before we don’t make it out of bed.  I’ll phone Charlie.”

Sighing deeply, Colby ruffled Don’s hair, then jumped off the bed.  Watching Colby’s arse, Don reached for the phone.  As he dialled Charlie’s number he heard the shower running.  The call connected.  “Charlie Eppes.” 

*****

Don joined Colby in the shower.  He stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around Colby’s waist.  Placing his chin on Colby’s shoulder, Don spoke.  “I spoke to Charlie.”

Colby turned in Don’s arms.  “What did he say?”

“He was shocked about what happened to you,” Don paused, “but he’s fine about you speaking to everyone today.”

“Thank you.”

“There’s just one thing…”

“Go on.”

“I had to tell him about us…” Colby’s eyes widened.  “He asked how I knew what had happened.  It just slipped out…” Don looked away sheepishly.  “And David knows…”

“So, I can do this,” Colby kissed him, “at the barbecue today?”

Don smiled, backing Colby against the shower wall, grinding his cock against Colby’s.  “If you want to…”

*****

Don and Colby were the first to arrive at Charlie’s.  Don took Colby’s hand, leading him into the house.

“Don, Colby,” Charlie greeted them.  Then came the awkward silence.  Don broke it.

“Do you want a beer, Colb?”

Colby nodded, then watched Don enter the kitchen.

“Are you ok?”  Charlie asked.  “Don told me about what King did to you…”

Colby ran a hand through his hair.  “I’m getting there, Charlie,” he sighed.  “It’s been tough, but Don’s been great.  I’m not sure I would still be here…” he broke off, shrugging.

“So, you and Don…”

Colby smiled, blushing.  “Yeah.  Me and Don.”

“When did that happen?”

Don stood in the kitchen doorway listening.

“Don found me… after King raped me.  He looked after me,” Colby hesitated.  “King realised I was gay.  He confronted me – and worked out that I… I had feelings for Don.  I just hadn’t worked out how to tell Don.  I had to then, before King could do it…”

“And it turned out,” Don moved from the door frame, passing Colby his beer, “that I felt the same.  Had done so for some time, but…” he shrugged, wrapped an arm around Colby’s waist, then kissed him gently.

Charlie placed a hand on Colby’s arm.  “At least something good came out of everything.  You two seem very happy together.”

Don and Colby exchanged smiles.  Charlie was right about one thing – if King hadn’t taken an unhealthy interest in Colby, he would never have admitted his feelings to Don.  And they wouldn’t be together.

*****

When all of the guests had arrived, Charlie gathered them all together in the garage.  Colby waited until everyone was inside.  His anxiety was palpable, but he was determined to go through with it.

Don was leaning on the door frame when Colby turned to enter.  He placed a hand in the small of Colby’s back, guiding him into the garage, supporting him.

All eyes were on them when they entered.  Charlie and David both smiled at Don’s hand on Colby’s back.  Puzzled glances were exchanged between the others.

Colby took a deep steadying breath, but when he spoke, his voice was still shaky.  “I count everyone here not just as colleagues, but as friends.  Because of this, I have something that I want to tell you.  Megan, David you were both involved when I was abducted,” both nodded.  “Well, it wasn’t the first time King had assaulted me.”  Colby told them everything that had happened with King.  When he finished, there was a stunned silence.

Finally, Megan stood.  She hugged Colby tightly.  When she spoke, she didn’t press him for more.  “If you ever need to talk, you know where I am.  Right?”

Colby nodded.  “Thanks, Megan,” he paused, glancing at Don, before continuing.  “One of Don’s conditions for my return to work is that I see a therapist.”

Megan smiled at Don, then turned her attention back to Colby.  “You two are good together.  I’m glad you found each other, although I wish it had been under better circumstances.”

“You know?  About us?”

“Colby, I am a profiler for the FBI!”  Megan punched him gently on the arm.  “I do have eyes.”

David smiled.  He understood, now, why Colby had turned to Don, not him.  He doubted Colby would have told anyone if Don hadn’t found him…

There was a long, awkward silence, before Don spoke.  “Hey, Chuck, I thought you were grilling?”

Charlie sprang to his feet.  “Oh, yeah, I am,” he paused as he headed to the door.  “Amita, could you help me?  There’s salad in the fridge…”

Megan took Larry’s hand, leading him outside, David and Alan following behind.  Colby glanced at Don, soon finding himself in the welcoming warmth of Don’s arms.  Their eyes met.  “You ok, Colb?”

Colby smiled, eyes shining.  “Yeah.  Thanks to you, Don.”  He brushed Don’s lips with his, pulling back before it went too far.

Taking Colby’s hand, Don led him outside.  David brought them both a fresh beer.  He placed a hand on Colby’s shoulder, squeezing gently.  “You ok?”

“Yeah, man.  Getting there.”

“If he doesn’t treat you right,” David pointed at Don, “let me know, and I’ll sort him out!”  Colby smiled at David’s remark; Don glared at David, but it was half-hearted.

Wrapping his arm around Colby, pulling him close, Don replied.  “I’ll take good care of him, David.  And if I don’t, you have my permission to kick my arse!”  This caused all three men to laugh.  Don smiled at Colby; it was good to hear him laugh.  A tender kiss followed, causing Colby to blush deeply.

“Oi!  Enough of that,” Charlie shouted over from where he was barbecuing.  Colby’s blush deepened.

“Come on,” Don murmured.  “Let’s join the others.”  The three men joined their friends, Don’s arm still around Colby’s waist.

*****

Don drove Colby home after spending a very enjoyable time with family and friends.

“Sunday tomorrow,” Colby muttered, lust darkened eyes meeting Don’s.

“Nothing on tomorrow…”

Colby blushed.  “Do you want to come in?”

Don smiled.  “I thought you’d never asked.”

Hand in hand, they walked to Colby’s apartment, anticipation weighing heavily on them.  Once they were behind closed doors, they let go of their restraint…

 


End file.
